


It Has Always Been You

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry is getting ready for a date. He and his girlfriend have planned to lose their virginity tonight. Iris comes to Barry upset about her recent breakup. When Barry comforts Iris, one thing leads to another and Barry’s first time happens tonight but not how he had planned.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	It Has Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of plot. Mostly porn

It was Friday night, and Barry, Iris and Joe we’re finishing up dinner. Barry seemed to be eating extra fast tonight which got Joe’s attention.

“I take it you didn’t like what they had for lunch today at school Barr.”

“No. We actually had something good today.”

“Oh, ok. You just seem really hungry tonight.”

Barry hadn’t even realized he was shoving his dinner in his mouth as fast as he was.

“I’m sorry Joe. I’m just a little nervous about my date tonight.”

“You’ve been out with her before, right?”

“Yeah.”, “it’s just... “I really like this girl you know.” 

What Barry wasn’t telling Joe was that tonight was the night he was losing his virginity. He’d been seeing this girl for six months, and she had been all over him lately, every time they were alone. The last time they were together at a friends house, making out had led to touching underneath their clothes. They had been on the cusp of going further but they both had curfews they had to meet. So tonight they had it all planned out. His girlfriends parents were going out of town for the weekend. They were leaving right after dinner, and they really liked Barry, so they had no problem with him coming over when they weren’t there. So tonight was the perfect opportunity for them to have sex. 

“She’s a nice girl.” “I’m happy for you Barr.”, Iris chimed in. 

“Thanks!”, Barry smiled. 

After dinner Barry and Iris headed up to their rooms.  
Iris had a boyfriend too. They had been together for over a year. Barry couldn’t help but wonder, as he got ready for his date tonight, if they had had sex. He knew they had gotten pretty close. Iris and Barry often talked about their significant others and their sexual endeavors. They were the best, best friends after all. 

Barry looked at himself in the mirror, between the anticipation of tonight and the thoughts of Iris having sex, he was already pretty hard. He looked over at the clock. He still had over an hour before he was supposed to arrive at his girlfriends house. They wanted to make sure her parents didn’t have a sudden change of plans. So if he got there a little bit late it wasn’t a problem. He gently squeezed himself. Mmm, he was hard. He thought about it for a minute. He really didn’t want to embarrass himself tonight, and if he was already so worked up, he knew he would.  
Just contemplating masturbation had done it. He was fully erect now. He sat down on his bed facing the mirror. He liked to watch himself while he masturbated. Watching his body react to the pleasure he provided it made his orgasm extra intense. He rubbed himself over his underwear while he played with his nipple. He was already breathing hard. He started to pull his underwear off when suddenly there was a knock on his door. 

“Barry?”

“Yeah Iris?”

“Can I please come in.”

“I’m kinda busy right now.”

“Ok.”, she sounded upset.

“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah.”, she sniffled.

Barry quickly pulled his underwear up and grabbed his pants. When he opened the door Iris was gone. He almost turned back into his room, but Iris was way to important to him to ignore. She had always been there for him when he was upset, no matter what was going on in her life.

“Iris?”, he knocked gently on her door.

“Come in.”, she was definitely crying now. 

When Barry opened the door she was sitting on her bed and tears were running down her cheeks. 

“Lock the door Barr.” She didn’t want her dad to overhear this conversation. Joe was downstairs in his bedroom watching football, so she was pretty sure he was oblivious to anything else happening in the house, but it was always a good idea to error on the safe side. 

Barry sat next to her. He rubbed her back.  
“What’s the matter?” “Are you ok?”

“He dumped me Barr.” “He got what he wanted and he dumped me.”

Well now he knew the answer to his question.

“I’m so sorry Iris.”, he said embracing her in a hug. He continued to hold her while she cried.

He should have been able to shut his horny teenage hormones off right now. I mean his best friend needed his emotional support, but the problem was his best friend was also really hot. So the more he held onto Iris, the harder he got. Luckily Iris was too distracted to notice, or maybe she wasn’t.  
She moved her hand to Barry’s thigh, and she squeezed him lightly. Barry closed his eyes, still holding her close. Her hand moved closer to his crotch. “Do you want this?”, she whispered in his ear.  
“I do.”, he whispered back. She looked into his eyes and smiled. “I do too.” “I have for a while.”

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Her hand moving to his erection. “you’re big.”, she moaned connecting her lips to his.

He reciprocated the kiss, and gently touched her breast. They continued that way for a few minutes, but they both needed more. 

Iris broke the kiss so she could take her shirt, bra, and pants off. When she finished she pulled on Barry’s waistband, encouraging him to take his pants and underwear off too, which he did. She climbed up on the bed and Barry followed her. They turned to each other. Iris moved close to him and grabbed his hand, gently moving it to her breast. She kept her hand on his while he played with her nipple.  
“Mmm”, she moaned. “That feels so good!”

She could feel how hard he was, his erection poking into her stomach. She reached down so she could rub over his leaking head. He laid his head on her shoulder, still fondling her breast. “That feels really good too.”, he moaned.

“If you want to, I’d like to feel it inside of me.”  
“I want nothing more.”, Barry breathed out. 

They rolled simultaneously, Iris on her back and Barry to his knees. 

Barry stared down at Iris. It looked like he had froze.

“What’s wrong Barr?”

“Nothing!” “It’s just, I’ve never done...”, Iris cut him off. “I’m sure you’ll do great!”

She opened her legs and held out her arms. It felt so natural as he leaned into her. His hardness penetrating her as he moved. He moaned at the intensity. His body still, as he took in the feeling of being inside her. Iris moved her hand to Barry’s cheek and rubbed gently. “You ok?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.” “Are you?” “Mmhmm. You feel really good inside of me.” You’re so hard and swollen.”, she moaned as her body started to move into him on instinct.  
He slowly started to move his hips. If he thought there was a chance of him cumming too fast tonight with his girlfriend, well being with Iris like this, the woman he had loved since he knew what love was, cumming fast was an understatement. He was only able to manage a few thrusts before he had to pull out. His eyes shut tight, his cock now unloading on her belly. His erratic breathing making his chest and belly move fast.

“I’m sorry Iris!”

She sat up enough so she could reach his still hard cock. She rubbed his cum on his shaft and then on his sensitive head with her thumb.

“No reason to be sorry Barr.” She stroked him a few times. “You’re still really hard. “Do you want to stop?”

“God no.”

“Well then.”, she said laying back down, her legs inviting him back in.  
He leaned into her again, entering her just as easily as the first time. He didn’t freeze this time though. His trusts started slow, his breathing got faster and his thrusts got harder. Iris moved her fingers through his sweaty hair. “Feels so good!”, she wasn’t going to have an orgasm like this, but wow did it feel good. She pulled his lips to hers asking for entrance. His breathing was getting erratic again. He pulled out, moaning desperately in her mouth. She felt his pulsing cock on her hip as his orgasm took hold. 

“Come here Barr.”, she patted the bed beside her. When he was close enough she moved his hand to her breast again. Her lips meeting his again. Her hand making its way to her clit.  
He played with both of her nipples, rubbed her stomach and right above her sex. When she reached orgasm he felt her entire body shake with pleasure. He continued kissing her gently until her body relaxed. 

“You have to shower.”, Iris said slowly breaking the kiss.  
He had completely forgot about his plans tonight. 

“Yeah. I guess so.”

Iris wanted to ask him if he was planning on doing what she assumed he was doing tonight, but that was just way to awkward right now. 

Barry grabbed his clothes. 

“Iris...”  
“I know Barr. “I’m glad that this happened, but I know you’re in a relationship, and I would never do anything to hurt that relationship.” 

He gave Iris a half smile, letting her know he understood. 

The truth was, that no one would ever make him feel like Iris did. Not just tonight either. He loved her. It didn’t matter what happened tonight with his girlfriend, he did care about her, but it was more of a physical attraction more than anything, and he knew that she felt the same way too. What they had planned tonight was based on them being horny teenagers, more then love. 

Being with Iris tonight, Barry had his first real sexual experience with the woman he hoped to marry someday, the woman he loved, and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
